marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Att-Lass
|affiliation = Starforce |movie = Captain Marvel |actor = Algenis Perez Soto |status = Alive}} Att-Lass is a Kree Empire operative and a member of the Starforce. He went with his team on Torfa to rescue Soh-Larr, only to be ambushed by Talos and some of his Skrull subordinates. He later traveled to the planet Earth, where he faced Captain Marvel who had turned against the Kree. Biography Kree-Skrull War Ambush on Torfa are dispatched to Torfa]] Att-Lass and other members of the Starforce were dispatched to Torfa to rescue Kree operative Soh-Larr, who was captured by the Skrulls. While being debriefed about their rescue mission by Yon-Rogg, Korath informed the Starforce about a disturbing encounter with a Skrull who impersonated him. ]] The six Starforce operatives then arrived on Torfa, first traveling underwater. As they reached the surface, Att-Lass and Minn-Erva took their positions as snipers, attempting to eliminate any Skrulls. However, the mission turned out to be an ambush and Vers was captured by the Skrull leader, Talos, disguised as Soh-Larr. Ronan the Accuser, outraged, berated the Starforce for their thwarted mission on Torfa.Captain Marvel Contacted by Vers are contacted by Vers]] Eventually, Vers managed to escape captivity from the Skrulls, and crash-landed on Earth in a space pod. Vers modified a payphone and contacted the Starforce, explaining her suspicion that the Skrulls were searching for Doctor Wendy Lawson and that she had to get to them before they invaded galaxies. Yon-Rogg rejected, noting that she had been caught once already, and then asked Att-Lass how far they were to Planet C-53. Att-Lass informed him that they had 22 hours to the closest jump point, and told Vers to hold her position until they arrive, before the communication abruptly ended. Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory 's threat level]] Along with the rest of the Starforce and a group of Kree soldiers, Att-Lass invaded Mar-Vell's laboratory and captured Carol Danvers and her allies, taking the Tesseract from Maria Rambeau. Once Danvers was taken away, Att-Lass used his Kree Threat Detector to assess the danger posed by the rest of the captives, identifying Goose as a Flerken and covering her mouth, while deeming Nick Fury an irrelevant threat. Att-Lass later joined Yon-Rogg as Danvers had broken out of her bonds. He and the rest of the Starforce engaged in a fight against Danvers, and Att-Lass was able to tackle her down. Att-Las asked her not to continue the fight, but Danvers remained unfazed by the warning and Att-Lass was quickly defeated by her overwhelmingly powerful abilities. Personality Att-lass is a loyal Kree warrior, usually behaving with military discipline. Among his friends in Starforce, Att-lass shows a sense of humor, even in the middle of serious discussions. However, despite his loyalty to the Kree he showed sympathy towards Captain Marvel in the middle of combat, even though she had turned against the Kree. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kree Physiology': As a Kree, Att-Lass possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among his people, such as superhuman strength, durability, agility, and an efficient healing factor. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all Kree, Att-Lass is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Kree as an elite warrior. **'Superhuman Durability': Att-Lass' body is more resistant to physical damage than the body of a normal human being. He can withstand great impact forces and the photon blasts of Vers. **'Superhuman Agility': Att-Lass naturally has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a normal human being. During the mission to Torfa, Att-Lass was able to jump over Bron-Char and shoot at once in two Skrulls. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': As with all Kree, Att-Lass possesses a healing factor which allows him to recover from injuries in a much shorter time than humans. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Att-Lass is an extremely skilled marksman, especially in the use of his twin pistols. He was able to shoot with great precision against several Skrulls during the mission to Torfa, even managing to shoot at the same time in two Skrulls while jumping over Bron-Char. Later, he tried to shoot Vers but was quickly subdued. Equipment *'Starforce Uniform': Att-Lass possesses a uniform of Kree origin to use on his Starforce missions. The uniform had a built-in universal translator that allows its wearer to understand the language of anyone they interact with and be able to speak their language back to them. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to suit the user's preferences via a device located on the uniform's sleeve, though Att-Lass himself never had any reason to do this. It also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breathe in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. **'Kree Threat Detector': Att-Lass used this device to scan Goose first, confirming that it is a high threat Flerken, and then to scan Nick Fury. Weapons *'Kree Pistols': Att-Lass uses twin Kree Pistols as his main combat mode in missions. He proved to be extremely expert in his use since he was able to shoot at the same time in two Skrulls while jumping over Bron-Char. Vehicles *''Helion: During missions with the Starforce, Att-Lass was transported on this ship with his companions. Relationships Allies *Kree Empire **Supreme Intelligence - Superior **Soh-Larr **Starforce - Teammates ***Yon-Rogg - Leader ***Minn-Erva † ***Korath † - Former Teammate ***Bron-Char **Accusers ***Ronan the Accuser † Enemies *Skrulls **Talos **Norex † **Soren **Talos' Daughter *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel - Former Teammate and Former Friend *Nick Fury *Maria Rambeau *Goose Trivia *In the comics, Att-Lass was referred as '''Captain Atlas' and was the strongest and most decorated of the Kree warriors. Att-Lass was the military partner of Minn-Erva until he became disillusioned with the Kree military, attempted suicide and became the intergalactic criminal Titanium Man. Behind the Scenes *Algenis Perez Soto's casting as Att-Lass in Captain Marvel was partly because of his previous collaboration with directors Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck in .Captain Marvel - Audio Commentary *Isaac Hughes was a stunt double for Algenis Perez Soto in the role of Att-Lass. References External Links * * Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Kree Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Starforce Members Category:Villains